


Art For and all the birds in the sky By takingoffmyshoes

by Azulet



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A remake of the scene in front of the Spanish Steps.





	Art For and all the birds in the sky By takingoffmyshoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takingoffmyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and all the birds in the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779894) by [takingoffmyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/pseuds/takingoffmyshoes). 



> I hope you like this, takingoffmyshoes! I know Illya rarely opens his wings, but he's worried about being seen (and I couldn't resist the opportunity to show off his wings). Gaby sort of has her wings wrapped around her shoulders, and Napoleon's wings are just chillin'.

**Author's Note:**

> Illya and Gaby's wings were pretty easy to find, but it took me forever to find ones that worked for Solo (I'm still not entirely happy with them). The people in the background don't have wings - ah well.
> 
> These are the original photos used:  
> Gaby's wings (European Kestrel):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Illya's wings (Barn Owl):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Napoleon's wings (the image says they're Cookshill Crow, even though they were Magpie/Hooded Crow in the story):
> 
>  


End file.
